sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
This is the third episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the third episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot In a Christmas special, the story is being told by Sir Jack Dapper. In April, Kirito is approached by a Guild of five. The leader, Keita offers Kirito to be a part of his Guild called The Moonlit Black Cats after looing at his stats (which were set in private). At first, Kirito declines, but Keita persuades Kirito using his Charisma hat. Keita later reveals that three of the members are actually NPCs from unfinished quests, with the only other actual player being Sachi, who is suffering lags from her bad connection. As time went on, Kirito would grow to care and tolerate the guild, like how a man tolerates the tapeworms in his stomach. One night Sachi went missing. Keita uses his charisma hat to make Kirito find their lost teammate. Uses his detective skill, Kirito finds Sachi hiding under a bridge. Kirito asks why Sachi left and she says that she's afraid that people she loves will be killed because of her lag. Kirito is surprised because it's the first time he hasn't been able to mock someone else's words. Sachi tells Kirito it's not something that needs to be mocked and says to Kirito his unbearable arrogance is why people think he's an asshole. Now knowing the error of his Kirito promises Sachi that he'll be nicer and treat people with proper respect. Days later, Keita announces to the group that they're now in debt to the Mob due to taking and selling an item that belonged to them. Keita later says that the Mob would pardon them once they give them back the item which only spawns in a dungeon room. Kirito is about to mock how stupid Keita is, but after remembering his promise to Sachi he keeps his thoughts to himself. As the Guild venture to the dungeon, Keita once again uses his Charisma hat to talk his way out of going with them. After searching the the dungeon for hours, Sachi realizes that Keita never told them what item they were even looking for, much to Kirito's annoyance. The Guild spot a single chest in an empty room. Kirito quickly takes note that the chest is a trap, but the NPC Gary opens the chest anyway having been switched by Sachi to auto loot to save time. After opening the chest, the door behind them is locked and they face slaughternauts and murder golems. Gary uses his teleport crystal to escape, taking the rest of the crystals with him. The other two NPCs are quickly dealt with leaving only Kirito and Sachi. While trying to hold the minibosses off, a golem strikes Sachi across the back as she starts to glitch, fatally wounding her. Sachi's last words to Kirito was, "This isn't your fault", but with her glitching last second and repeatedly says "Your fault". After hearing the deaths of his companions, Keita jumps off the castle aincrad, committing suicide. Dapper then skips the story to Christmas, hoping that no-one would die on the most memorable holiday. Kirito hears from an info broker that Santa Clause is going to appear under a certain fur tree giving whoever finds him an item that will give anyone a marry Christmas and runs off to avoid paying the broker. Kirito later comes across Balls and his men while looking for the item. After calling Balls by his player name, he and the rest of his Guild say, "My name is Klein", due to correcting people his own men believe it's how he says "hello". Kirito says he's looking for the item to help heal some mysterious injury after losing his Guild, Balls looks at Kirito with redundancy. Before Balls can explain, he and Kirito are surrounded by the Mob. A member of the Mob explains that since Kirito is the sole survivor of the Moonlit Black Cats, the debt falls on him. In the standoff, Balls explains to Kirito that he isn't injured, but sad that all his friends died, something Kirito never considered. Balls tells Kirito the rumor that the mystery item might be able to resurrect players and offers to hold off the Mob. Touched by this act of chilvary, Kirito thanks Balls, calling him by his preferred name "Klein". Kirito goes to fight Nicholas the Renegade for the mystery item. Kirito returns to Klein who has defeated the Mob, but his expression shows he is not excited. Kirito shows Klein that the item is actually a Charisma Hat. Although Kirito was unsuccessful, he thanks Klein for showing him that there's still a part of him that feels and has now killed it forever, going back to calling him Balls. Balls is sad that after everything Kirito still rejects humanity and cries. Near the end Dapper, now drunk, tells the audience that not everyone gets a happy ending and ends with a sad melancholy after reflecting how alone he is. After the credits member of the Mob tells the don they were unsuccessful in their task. The Don rises up and it's revealed to be Fluffles, one of the players that were part of the assault team on the First Floor. Cast *'Cheesemanjoe': Sir Jack Dapper, BallsDeep69, Nicholas: The Renegade, Additional Voices *'Misanda': Gregory the Butler, Info Broker *'YamatoSFX': Kirito, Additional Voices *'Spritestuff': Keita *'AtomicVoice': Gary *'LordMegatronG1': Charlie *'NikokoTee': Sachi *'Hayabusa449': Derrick, Additional Voices *'Sonicring123Dubs': Additional Voices *'Sakiseshy': Dungeon Announcer *'Connor McKinley': Mob Goon Music * Jingle Bells (Instrumental Rendition) * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * Sword Art Online Soundtrack: "Everyday Life", * Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack: "I Was Lost Without You" * Walking in a Winter Wonderland (Piano Rendition) Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * There is never a character called "Sir Jack Dapper" who serves as a narrator at any point in the series. * Keita doesn't approach Kirito because of his level; Kirito hides it from them out of shame... for some reason. * Keita isn't presented as a con man in the original series. ** Nor does he put on a hat that raises his charm stat in order to get people to do what he wants. * The majority of the Moonlit Black Cats are not NPCs, they were all the members of their school's computer club. ** Nor is it never implied that Keita never completed the tutorial, nor that he stole the tutorial NPC. * A scene where Klein finds out Kirito ended up in another guild while the two are coincidentally Level Grinding in the same field is skipped. * "Detective mode" doesn't cause the player's eyes to sizzle once it's turned off. * The Moonlit Black Cats never get indebted to the game's "Mob", and most of the party don't die trying to find the item they owe them. They died because went to get some extra loot in a Labyrinth while their leader went to buy a base for their guild. ** Also, the game is never suggested to have a "Mob". * The enemies that kill the Moonlit Black Cats aren't called "Slaughternauts" and "Murder Golems", they are called "Dark Dwarf Miners" and "Granite Elementals". * No one manages to teleport out of the trap room, it was a no Crystal zone. * Sachi doesn't die due to lag in the original series, nor does she haunt Kirito with the words "your fault". This is because she does not experience lag and it is not implied to live "in the boonies". ** Also her last words were "Thanks you. Goodbye." in the original. * Because Keita approached Kirito because of his level in this version he doesn't kill himself because he felt betrayed after Kirito told him he was a betatester like he did in the original. ** In this version it's implied he committed suicide because his friends died, like in the original version, and because he was afraid that the Mafia was going to kill him. * Kirito doesn't run off before he can pay the info broker. The info was free. * Kirito doesn't struggle to understand that what he's feeling is sadness over his friends dying. * The group that tries attack Kirito isn't the Mob trying to collect on his former guilds debt, they are a guild trying to get the reviving item that Kirito is trying to get. * The item that Nicholas the Renegade drops isn't a hat, it's an item that revives players but only within a few seconds of their avatars deaths. Trivia * This is the second episode with a narrator, the first being in Episode 2. * This is the last episode with Misanda before she with Cheesemanjoe left due to creative differences. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z